The proposed work attempts: (1) The evaluation of natural history and treatment methods of patients with cancer. (2) The evaluation of single agent or combination chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy in patients with malignant disease. (3) The development of methodology for evaluation of treatment methods in the above patients.